The present invention relates to flooring and/or tiling with golden arabesque designs which contributes several extremely important advantages to be found in the materials used in construction. The invention is effected through any type of material, like siliceous clay, soil used in landscaping, wood, slate, etc., with designs of perimeters treated on the basis of colors contrasting with the general coloring of the piece. This color may be any one color found within the spectrum of colors, whether the same as or different from the general coloring of the piece.
At present, and in reference to the status of previous techniques, there is no type of flooring, paving tiles or tiles similar to the invention. At the present time, all are painted in various colors or are contrasted by the use of difference types of material.